Sam's Day Out
by E. Clay
Summary: Sam takes off for the day and Dean follows.


**Title:** Sam's Day Out

**Genre:** General/Humor, Fluff,

**Summary:** Sam takes off for the day and Dean follows.

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** Sam, Dean, and John Winchester do not belong to me, nor does the entire universe they inhabit. These things belong to Eric Kripke and the CW Network. I'm not making any profit off this story whatsoever. It was the result of a long weekend, months ago now, and an idea.

**Timeline:** Super early in the first season. I was thinking that it must have taken some time for Sam and Dean to adjust into equal partners in their hunting, and that when they first got together they still went back to their childhood roles, what those were I'm not entirely sure but thought I would give it a stab here. Hope you enjoy, oh and the story jumps around a bit, but I didn't think chapters were necessary. Hope you enjoy.

Sam rolled over in his bed and looked at the red glow of the motel's alarm clock. It was 6:15 in the morning. He stared at the bed on the other side of the room. Dean lay on his stomach comfortably. His head was under his pillow and he was snoring softly. Sam smiled and grabbed his duffel bag, removing a disposable razor and can of shaving cream. He headed to the bathroom slowly and reached for the door knob.

"Hey." Dean muttered, wiping his eyes. He pushed Sam out of the way and walked into the bathroom.

"Why do you always get to use the bathroom first? Huh?" Sam growled. He began banging on the door.

"Well, Sammy one of the perks of being the oldest." Dean laughed from in the bathroom.

"That's a bunch of crap." Sam said indignantly.

"I'm not the oldest?" Dean asked opening the door. He stuck his head out. "That's a new one to me."

"Come on Dean I really need to use the bathroom." Sam whined. He grabbed the door knob and pulled it towards him.

"Hold on, wait until I'm done." Dean said pulling on the door from his side.

"You always get to use the bathroom first." Sam complained.

"Quit being such a baby."

"Sure, when you stop being a jerk."

"Dude, you're such a Drama Queen."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Let me in Dean."

"Let me shower and shave first, geez."

"That'll take you an hour. A whole damn hour. I'll only be a few minutes. Come on please." Sam whined.

"For the last time Sam. No!" Dean raised his voice and kicked the door. The door almost hit Sam in the face. He was about to kick it back when he heard Dean lock it.

Sam flipped on the main light switch and slumped into a chair. He grabbed the remote control and turned the volume on the television up. He was hoping to drown out his brother's singing. This morning it was Blue Oyster's Cult's "Sole Survivor." Sam rolled his eyes. He loved his brother, but God could he be an annoying bastard. Sam watched a few minutes of "Little House on the Prairie." He wanted to sit through the entire episode but he really needed to pee.

"I hate you Dean." He grumbled, pulling a pair of jeans over his boxers. He grabbed a hoodie and put it over the shirt he already had on. He slid his feet into a pair of biker boots and quickly tied them, making his way to the motel office. There was a reason both brothers woke up so early. Continental Breakfast usually started at 7:00, and at the types of motels they stayed at the food usually disappeared within minutes. Sam cursed his brother again. He would be making two trips to the office this morning. The first to pee and the second to horde whatever breakfast food the motel put out. He was hoping it would be bagels. He was sick of muffins.

Sam figured that after weeks on the road with Dean, that he would be used to his brother's antics, but instead of acceptance, the only thing Sam felt this morning was livid. Why did he always have to wait to use the bathroom? Why was it his responsibility to gather Breakfast for the two of them? Why didn't he ever get to choose what bed he wanted? Why did Dean always get to drive and decide what their next hunt would be?

Sam sighed. He knew that his thinking at the moment was equivalent to that of three-year old not getting his way, but he could care less. Today was going to be different. Sam was going to do what he wanted and it wasn't going to involve his annoying brother.

Dean grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He thought he looked good today, better than usual even. He couldn't remember feeling so rested. He would never tell Sammy, but since picking him up from school Dean had a sense of peace and security that had been absent for almost four years. Sam was safe and they were a family again. Dean missed his father, but with his brother along on the search for him, their father's absence was more tolerable. Dean wasn't alone anymore and had a responsibility that extended beyond killing the supernatural and was happy for it.

Dean unlocked the bathroom door expecting to find a sulking Sam watching television or on his notebook computer. He glanced at the clock. It was 7:20. His brother should have been back with food for them. Dean's stomach growled. There wouldn't be any Continental Breakfast left now. He finished getting dressed and sat on his bed, watching the door expectantly for Sam's tall and lanky frame. Ten minutes passed and Dean was still alone. He stood up, stormed out the door, and marched to the motel's office. When there wasn't a single soul even remotely close to the 22 year old that was Sam Winchester, Dean started to worry.

Sam took his Treo away from his ear and slammed it down onto the restaurant's table. Dean wasn't even with him at the moment, yet had still managed to anger him. The voice mail he left him made Sam feel like an idiot kid who had better get home or else. Why couldn't Dean treat him like a capable adult at least once in his life? He poked at his Eggs Florentine and took a sip of his drink. Dean could wait. Sam was going to enjoy his Breakfast and whatever else he decided to do today.

Dean couldn't stand not knowing where Sam was or what he was up to. He wasn't sure if he should go to the local authorities or just wait for his dumb ass brother to return. He went over the time frame of Sam's disappearance and thought of where they were. Sam had read on the internet that the coastal town they were in was fairly safe. The motel they were staying at although an older lodge and in the downtown area, was a lot nicer then the motels they had resided at in the past few weeks. Dean shook his head. There was no reason to believe that Sam had been taken or was in any trouble. His absence was on purpose.

Dean couldn't believe his brother's behavior. It was exactly the type of thing he did as a teenager just to show their father how much he didn't want to be traveling around and hunting. John had always found Sam when he took off without explanation and dragged him home. Dean decided he would do the same thing right now.

Sam should know better. Dean hadn't had a four year break from hunting like Sam had. The kid didn't have a chance in covering his tracks. Dean expected to find his little brother within the hour. He knew he hadn't gone far as he had left all his things in the motel room and didn't have any form of transportation aside from the bus. He could use the bus, but wouldn't be familiar with any of the streets, wherever Sam was he had gotten there on foot and it was morning so he was probably eating Breakfast.

Dean jumped into his Impala and drove off in the most populated direction. He stopped at the third diner he ran into. He figured that Sam would put a little distance between him and the motel, and guessed on how long Sam was willing to walk for some decent Breakfast food. He wasn't oblivious to the disgusted looks Sam had been giving all the muffins and bagels they had been consuming lately.

Dean slowly walked into Kenny's Corner Café, and sure enough Sam could be found sitting at a small table in the middle of the room. Dean started to walk towards him. It was going to be so much fun seeing the look on Sam's face when he sat down across from him. Dean was going to humiliate the crap out of Sam, maybe even smack him upside the head hard, and drag him out of the café by the collar of his shirt. He deserved it for taking off this morning without an explanation.

Dean was within a couple of feet of the table when he became distracted by Sam's food. "What the hell are you eating?" He mumbled quietly to himself. The food looked nasty. Why couldn't Sam be a normal person and order some pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausage? Sam was also drinking cranberry juice. What kind of freak chose cranberry juice over coffee and orange juice in the morning? Dean didn't want to get any closer to the food and decided he would snatch Sam after he finished eating.

He watched Sam pick up his Treo and put it down a couple of times. He could tell that the youngest Winchester was already starting to rethink his decision to take off this morning. Dean thought for a minute that he should just return to the motel and let his kid brother enjoy the rest of his Breakfast, but when Sam finished his food and headed in the opposite direction of the motel Dean came up with a better plan.

Dean stopped for a moment to take a deep breath. Sam was going to kill him with all this walking of his. The first place Sam had headed after his morning meal was deeper into the downtown district and near the beach, of course Sam would head to the beach, Dean had figured that out the moment Sam left the café and had driven there. What he hadn't counted on was it still being too early for all the shops to be open, and the younger hunter wanting to kill time and do something healthy and productive would choose to engage in a million mile trek along a bike path that trailed the ocean. Dean couldn't believe how hard it had been to hide from Sam when he turned around occasionally to see who was behind him.

Dean finally got exhausted and asked a couple of lady joggers how far the path went and if there was anyway to get back to the downtown area besides back tracking. They assured him the path ended in another mile and a half and that if one wanted to get back downtown they would have to head back the way they came. Dean gave his best grin and thanked the ladies for the information. He could stop walking and rest until Sam reversed his direction.

He found a bench and gazed out at the beautiful Pacific Ocean. They really should do more coastal jobs and stay the hell away from the Midwest. If it weren't for his aching legs, he would have sworn he was on vacation. He half wanted to drive around Main Street and find a store that sold swim shorts, and maybe rent a surf board and wet suit, and try his luck on the waves, oh and buy some Sex Wax, there couldn't possibly be a more awesome name for a surf product he thought happily.

Sam turned around and looked behind him. He couldn't explain it but he felt like he was being followed. Dean was the first person to come to mind, but if he knew his brother at all, Dean wouldn't have followed him, he would have dragged him back to the motel and kicked his ass for taking off in the first place. It was weird to him though, that Dean hadn't tried calling again.

Sam thought that maybe Dean was finally deciding to give him some space, that or he really didn't care about Sam's whereabouts. Sam shook his head, wondering why the thought of Dean not caring bothered him so much, maybe because that's how he felt when he was at Stanford, sure he was happy to be going away to school and pleased to be away from hunting, but at the same time it upset him that his father never once visited him, and that Dean was more or less content to do the same.

The thought that Dean was in trouble briefly played in Sam's mind, but the rational part of him knew Dean was fine. His brother was better at looking after himself then he was, not that Sam had ever really had to look after himself up to Stanford anyway. Dean had always done that for him. Sam frowned. Today was supposed to be about him, and here he was thinking about Dean.

"All right. It's official Sam. You're a bona fide geek boy." Dean grumbled from behind a large book case. His brother had been in a used book store for almost two hours. Dean was going to explode. He was tired of all the 1980's and earlier book covers that tainted the store. The building itself was pretty neat though. It was an old house and was huge with lots of places for him to hide and a really cool basement and attic, both of which belonged in a haunted house instead of a book store, that and there were a lot of creaking noises and cold spots.

Dean didn't see any harm in pulling out his homemade EMF reader, and at least checking the mostly deserted place out, to his dismay there was nothing weird going on, well, aside from the fact that his brother had it in him to stare at books for two hours and had gone through three Iced Mochas already. Dean now hoped Sam wouldn't be heading back to the motel anytime soon. He didn't know if he would have the patience to deal with a wired Sam.

Yep, wired was the word for it. Sam had an extra spring in his step and at one point even jumped up in the air when he left the book store. Dean snorted and took out a quarter from his pocket. He threw it at Sam's head and hid before his brother had the chance to turn around and see his assailant. Sam looked pissed and back tracked a few feet but there was no one behind him except for an elderly couple and a little girl with her mother. Dean was crouched behind a parked car and was fighting not to laugh louder. Sam was completely dense. The kid was leaving himself wide open to an attack from anything. Hell, he had been attacked by a quarter for crying out loud.

Dean stayed outside while Sam did an antique store circuit. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen so many junk shops bunched together. It surprised the older Winchester when Sam left one of the stores with a plastic bag. Dean didn't know what on earth Sam would be purchasing from one of those places, but he was sure going to find out and it wasn't going to be later.

"Hey." Sam screamed at a guy on a skateboard who swiped his bag. Sam started to chase the thief down, but stopped when the guy turned around and revealed himself to be a kid probably no older than fourteen or fifteen. Sam couldn't believe the audacity of the little punk, but wasn't about to fight someone who had barely hit puberty. He started to walk again and hoped the little jerk would find some use for what he stole.

Dean watched Sam walk into another antique store and met up with the kid on the skateboard. He was a couple blocks up the street at a skating park.

"Here you go. Now where's my money?" The kid asked handing Dean the bag. He was surrounded by his friends who Dean thought were there to make sure he paid up.

Dean looked at the three boys and laughed. They were about as intimidating as a litter of puppies. He could have every one of them on the ground crying in a minute, if he really wanted. They were all scrawny with shaggy, black hair, black t-shirts with bands he had never heard of, black stretch jeans, and black skater shoes.

"Hold on dude. How much did I say I would give you?"

"Thirty dollars?" The kid reminded him.

"No problem." Dean opened his jacket and pretended to search for a wallet. The kid saw a glimpse of Dean's gun in his jacket and backed off.

"You know what? "It's all right man." The skater kid said sounding kind of scared." It was no problem stealing that bag really." He skated off and his buddies followed.

"Dumb kids." Dean said closing his jacket. He figured that showing the punks a glimpse of his gun would work, not that he would have minded paying the thirty bucks, watching Sam freak out and chase after the kid had been pretty cool, but if he could save money he might as well.

Sam was still pissed off about his purchase. He had looked in a few more shops but none of them had what he had bought earlier. He headed to the downtown movie theater. He hadn't been to the movies since he was at school and it sounded like as good an idea as any. He purchased his ticket along with a large popcorn, some licorice, peanut M&M's, and an extra large soda.

Dean really wasn't in the mood for a movie. The weather was just too nice to be stuck in a dark room, and hello they were at the beach. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them had been to the beach, or in a place where the weather was this warm in the middle of winter. Dean had watched Sam enter the theater from outside and saw his purchase of junk food. "You're a freakin' pig Sam." He said quietly. His brother had to be going for a double feature with that much junk food. He thought about what he had eaten today and it shocked him that the answer had been nothing. He had a few hours before Sam came out of the theater. It was more than enough time to grab some food. If there was a good restaurant around here he would find it.

Dean rubbed his belly. Lunch had been more than fulfilling, not only had the food been delicious but he had gotten the phone number of his server who got off work in a few hours, and she was hot. Sam would have the motel room to himself tonight. Dean looked at his watch. If Sam were seeing a double feature he still had a good three hours. He was getting tired of carrying Sam's package and figured he would just put it in the car for now, and maybe do some exploring of his own. He headed to the parking structure where he had parked the Impala and then he swore he had a heart attack. His car was gone.

Dean ran around frantically for the next few minutes trying to make sense of what was happening. In all of their travels his car had been ok. Why should this time be any different? He cursed himself for not putting some security device on his girl. He should have at least bought one of those things that people put on their steering wheel to lock it. This was horrible, all their weapons and maps were in the trunk. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Sam's number, play time was over, whether Sam wanted to join in this hunt or not he was going to. Dean's baby was missing and Dean wasn't messing around anymore.

It pissed Dean to no ends when Sam didn't answer his phone. He ran back to the theater and nearly burst through the door without a ticket, but wanting to keep a low profile, he purchased one, and quickly found the auditorium his brother was supposed to be in. It was dark and crowded. Dean waited for his eyes to adjust to the lighting and searched for the back of his brother's head, but he didn't find him.

Dean looked in the other auditoriums briefly for Sam and in the restrooms as well, but Sam wasn't in the theater anymore, that much was clear. Dean didn't know how much more stress he could take today. He text messaged Sam with their code to get back to the motel now The motel was a good two miles back and Dean headed in that direction, trying Sam's cell a couple more times. He didn't understand how he had managed to lose both his brother and car in the last hour, but he had, and that's when it hit him. Sam stole the car. His brother was better at this little cat and mouse game then Dean gave him credit for.

Dean was going to kill him. If Sam knew what was good for him he wouldn't be waiting for the older Winchester back in their room but would be on his way to the other side of the country. Dean managed to jog the majority of the way back to the motel and was heart broken when he didn't see his shiny, Impala parked in front of their room.

He hurried into the room, expecting to find a gloating Sam, maybe Sam had hidden the car but Sam wasn't to be found either. He checked his cell phone again and still had no messages. He dialed Sam's number one more time.

"Sam what the hell is your problem? Why aren't you answering your phone? Call me man." Dean pleaded. "You're really starting to scare me here kiddo. I don't know why you took off in the first place, I don't really care. I just want to know that you're all right. There's some weird crap going on. The Impala is missing, tell me you're ok. I can't lose you too Sammy." Dean said disconnecting the phone, and then the only thing to do was wait.

A half hour passed and Dean heard the heavenly sound of The Impala. He ran outside and thanked God that Sam was in the driver seat, so he had stolen the car, the little punk. Dean ran over to the driver's side of the door and pulled on it. Sam had locked it and the windows were rolled up.

"You okay?" Dean called from outside the car. He looked into the car to see if anything was threatening Sam, but everything appeared to be fine.

"Yeah." Sam answered back.

"Then why don't you get out?" Dean asked curiously.

"I have my reasons."

"What? You think I'm going to kick your ass for running away and stealing my car?"

"Yes."  
"Well you're right. How the hell did you find out I was downtown anyway?"

"You're a lousy tracker Dean." Sam said bravely. "I knew you were following me when I was in the book store. You turned on your damn EMF reader. The sound it makes is kind of hard to ignore when you're in our line of business."

"I couldn't help it. I was bored out of my mind, and I'm not that lousy of a tracker. I found you at that diner this morning drinking cranberry juice and eating God knows what."

"Eggs Florentine?"

"Huh?"

"I was eating Eggs Florentine."

"Yeah because food with a name like that isn't going to turn you into a wuss. So you gonna get out of the car and take your beating like a Winchester, or am I breaking into the car and dragging your ass out?"

Sam contemplated his options for a moment. He had a philosophy teacher once who told him that in life there were always three choices in a bad situation. One adapted, migrated or died. Migrating was sounding the most appealing at the moment; all Sam had to do was drive away. If he didn't do anything Dean would break into the car and kill him, or Sam could step out of the car and give himself a fighting chance, therefore adapting. He decided on the latter. He unlocked the driver side door. Dean pulled the door open for him as if he were a chauffer and waited patiently for Sam to step out, as soon as Sam's feet hit the ground and Dean reached for him Sam took off running. Dean followed.

"Come on Sammy. I'm not going to hit you that hard." Dean called out.

"I'd rather you not hit me at all." Sam turned his head back to see how much distance was between him and his brother. Dean's walk back to the motel had obviously taken its toll. Sam had a good lead on him.

"You're only going to make things worse Sammy." Dean taunted getting closer to his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dean chased Sam around for a few more minutes before retreating to their motel room, but not before warning Sam that he would have to come back to the motel some time. Sam yelled back that Dean should just leave without him. Dean had shaken his head and swiped the air with his hand. It was getting late and he had other plans.

Sam actually stayed out for a few more hours. He felt bad for everything he had done today and thought he should just meet up with his brother and apologize for being so selfish. Dean at least had the right to know why Sam was so pissed with him this morning, and his brother beating him was more of a threat then anything else, well at least he hoped it was.

Sam was still getting used to traveling around with Dean. It irritated him that both he and Dean often reversed back to the way they acted before Sam went to Stanford. The Dean back then would have hit him for doing something like he did today. Dean hadn't known better. The first time John left both boys alone, the only thing little Dean had understood was it was his job to keep Sammy safe, and keeping him safe meant making sure he stayed in line and did as he was told, so he wouldn't get hurt. You tell a little kid to keep someone in line and they usually resort to hitting, when the person they're watching tests boundaries.

"Man I have a messed up family." Sam sighed. He headed back to the motel. He and Dean weren't children anymore. Sam wasn't an angry and hormonal eighteen year old out to piss off his father and disrupt his family's lifestyle either. Sam could deal with Dean's emotions right now and his own, or not. Dean's Impala was nowhere to be seen and Sam could see at the edges of the heavy curtains in the window that the lights weren't on in the room.

Sam ran up to the door and started to knock on it. "Dean you in there? I don't have the extra set of keys. Dean? Come on man. Let me in." Sam sat down on the ground, hoping that Dean had just taken a quick trip somewhere, when more minutes passed Sam figured it was probably more complicated then that. He picked up his cell phone and debated calling his brother, but after ignoring Dean's phone calls all day, Sam imagined Dean would do the same to his call. Sam started to laugh uneasily. Dean never ceased to amaze him, so this was his payback for earlier? He wondered how long his brother expected him to wait outside in the cold. A couple hours? The whole night? "Screw this." Sam said standing up. He would just go to the motel office and tell them he locked his keys in his room. Two could play at this game.

"Who did you say the room was under again?" The motel clerk asked bitterly. Sam had interrupted him from watching a foreign soap opera playing on a small television behind him. The clerk occasionally turned his head back to look at it.

"Richard Smith?" Sam said clearly.

"Ah here it is. Richard Smith, but he already checked out."

"Excuse me?" Sam said short of breath.

"Yeah, awhile ago it looks like."

"Unbelievable." Sam said angrily. He stormed out of the office trying to make sense of what the motel clerk just told him. How could Dean do this to him? Why would he do this? What the hell was he supposed to do now? Sam was so upset he couldn't think logically. He needed to clear his head and regardless of how exhausted he was from walking all day a walk sounded like a good way to calm down. He didn't care that it was already late and the fact that he wasn't in the safest part of town was starting to show itself.

"Hey kid, need a ride?" A creepy voice asked pulling up in a car besides him.

Sam ignored the remark and continued walking. He wouldn't even grace this freak's offer by looking at him.

"Come on. Hop in. I might be able to help you out? You need money? Shelter? Let's talk."

"Hey back off." Sam yelled. He glared at the person in the car. "Dean? What the hell man?"

Dean started to laugh loudly. He pulled the car over to the side of the curb. "Dude, you so live in your own world. Didn't you even recognize the sound of the car, or my voice? I mean I'm a good actor and all but not that good, geez."

"Sorry. My thoughts were elsewhere."

"What you really thought I would leave your ass behind No way, not this time. You want to run away again then fine you're on your own, but not now. You freakin' freaked me out today. Why did you take off anyway?" Dean asked unlocking the passenger side door to the car and opening it for Sam.

Sam walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in. Dean started to drive. "I'm sorry man." Sam began. "It's taking a little longer then I thought it would to get used to hunting and being the little brother again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've been on my own for almost four years. Then you come back and it's like the past few years haven't even happened."

"Still not understanding here."

"I'm not used to being bossed around, told where to go and what to do. Look man, we're not kids anymore and I get that you want to protect me and all but you need to give me some space and treat me like an adult, and an equal partner in all of this."

"Treat you like an adult huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sure, maybe when you start acting like one?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean something is bothering you, then tell me man, don't play these stupid games where you don't talk to me or take off without an explanation."

"Fair enough."

"And here I thought you ran away because I didn't let you use the bathroom first." Dean smirked.

"Yeah, well, maybe that had something to do with it."

"Uh huh, figured as much you're such a chick Sammy. I swear."

"Shut up, maybe that's what it was on the surface, but it was more complicated then that."

"Whatever. Time to move on."

"You're not pissed at me anymore? I mean you don't want to kick my ass for everything today?"

"Nah, you gave me a couple hours to cool off and think of an epiphany I had today?"

"An epiphany?"

"Yeah an idea or something."

"I know what it means Dean."

"Well, I figured there were more productive ways of dealing with annoying kid brothers who run away and steal their big brother's cars, besides kicking their asses."

"There are? Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know pretending to leave them and watching them cry."

"I didn't cry."

"Yeah you did man. I saw you wipe your eyes on your sleeves. It was pretty pathetic actually."

"Whatever."

"So treat you like an adult huh? It would be a lot easier to do that if you didn't go around buying Star Wars toys." Dean said shoving Sam's bag from the afternoon into his brother's lap.

"How did you get this?"

"Got it from the kid who took it."

"Man Dean you probably scared the crap out of him."

"Don't know. Don't care." Dean said not wanting to tell Sam why the kid took the bag in the first place. "You don't even like Star Wars, what gives?"

"I don't but you do? You used to have a bunch of the original toys."

"Yeah, and you took most of them and lost them when we were moving around."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to give a few of those toys back." He put the bag on Dean's lap.

"Thanks." Dean said trying to hide how happy he was that the figurines were his and that Sam had even give him something to begin with.

"Don't mention it. So where to now?"

"Somewhere really cold and boring, where you won't think about running away. While we're driving we can talk about how much your hunting skills have gone to crap. I still can't believe you didn't know I was following you sooner and then tonight too. Dad would be pissed."

"What about you? You didn't know I took your car at first. I'm so saving those panicked messages you left me."

"No you aren't."

"Oh, I totally am." Sam said with a grin. He took out his Treo, pushed a button and played one of the messages. What he hadn't counted on was Dean yanking the phone out of his hand.

"Nice phone." Dean smiled.

"Give it back."

"No way." Dean laughed holding the phone just out of Sam's reach. Sam grabbed for it again but Dean was too fast and pulled it quickly away from him. They engaged in a game of keep away for a few more minutes before Sam surrendered and Dean triumphantly put the phone in his jacket pocket. Sam made a couple quick attempts at retrieving his phone but when he was rewarded with a hard slap to his hand he gave up. He crossed his arms and stared out the window, adult or not it still sucked being the little brother.

**The End**

Hello, thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
